<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the freedom awaits by blackedoutsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314206">the freedom awaits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackedoutsky/pseuds/blackedoutsky'>blackedoutsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, M/M, enjoy jaesahi nation, i love jaesahi so much!!!, idk what to tag anymore, mind me for posting ur typical zombie apocalypse au, some violence and guns and murder attempts r mentioned be careful, the districts thingy r inspired from the hunger games movie btw, ugh so yeah i finally debuted my treasure fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackedoutsky/pseuds/blackedoutsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyuk dan Asahi sama-sama sudah lelah berlari. Tapi, berdiam juga bukan pilihan yang tepat ketika bahaya tidak mengenal lelah untuk mengejar mereka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the freedom awaits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hello so yeah i made this from a long time ago with other otp then decided to revised some and wrote for jaesahi instead. </p><p>i hope you have fun reading and dont forget to read the tags carefully because there will be some content warnings throughout this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyuk perlahan membuka matanya ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara pintu minimarket dimana tempat ia untuk menginap— lebih tepatnya bertahan hidup— terbuka. Membuatnya awas pada keadaan sekitar. Sedetik berlalu, detak jantungnya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik itu serasa terhenti ketika telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup suara langkah sepatu yang semakin mendekat. Geriknya yang cekatan tanpa timbulkan suara lebih dari dua puluh desibel, berhasil meraih pistol <em>Glock 17</em> di kantong celananya. Perlahan ia membawa tubuhnya untuk bersembunyi di balik etalase minimarket seraya pastikan apakah yang masuk ke dalam minimarket merupakan orang yang masih waras....</p><p>atau bukan.</p><p>Lamat-lamat Jaehyuk memperhatikan langkah orang asing tersebut masih dari sisi lain etalase yang tak terlihat olehnya. Orang asing itu terlihat linglung dan was-was disaat yang bersamaan. Dalam otaknya, ia masih tidak bisa percaya ketika orang-orang <em>sakit</em> yang sekarat dan gila itu sudah berhari-hari mewabahi kota dimana tempat ia tinggal, berakhir menemukan satu-satunya minimarket yang terbilang bebas dari orang-orang <em>sakit</em> tersebut. Hanya Jaehyuk (setidaknya yang ia ketahui) yang berhasil selamat sejak berhari-hari lalu. Kembali melihat keberadaan orang asing di pandangannya tentu membuat alarm dalam dirinya lebih <em>terjaga</em>. Semua makhluk menyerupai manusia yang ia temukan sebisa mungkin harus dilawan atau dihindarkan.</p><p>Dirinya sudah tidak percaya siapapun.</p><p>Matanya masih tidak luput dari orang asing yang sekarang tengah menenggak sekaleng soda beberapa meter dari tempat ia sembunyi. Ia tak boleh lengah. Dirinya terdesak agar ia harus melawan orang asing tersebut. Keinginan untuk bertahan hidup dan harus pergi menuju ke suatu tempat— yang ia pun tak juga yakin itu dimana belum kunjung hilang.</p><p>Maka dengan itu, Jaehyuk mengarahkan senjatanya tepat ke arah kepala orang asing yang dianggapnya bisa membahayakan nyawanya tersebut. Cukup dengan satu tembakan peluru di kepalanya, Jaehyuk yakin orang itu akan tumbang seketika. Perlahan, ia menarik pelatuk dari <em>Glock 17</em> yang berada di tangannya dan..</p><p><br/>
<em>DOR!</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Brengsek. Meleset!"</p><p>Jaehyuk panik. Pelurunya meleset dan malah menembakan <em>vending machine</em> yang berada di belakang orang asing itu. Menyembunyikan dirinya penuh di balik etalase. Rutukan atas ketidakahliannya dalam menembak sesuatu terlontar. Kepanikannya kian menjadi ketika seseorang tersebut berteriak seperti memanggil dirinya.</p><p>"Hei!"</p><p>Jaehyuk bungkam. Telah salah mengira. Orang asing yang sedari tadi ia yakini <em>sakit</em> tersebut tak mungkin bisa memanggilnya jelas. Hanya teriakan dan erangan saja yang bisa mereka keluarkan. Bagai hewan buas tak kuasa mendapat mangsa. </p><p>"Hei! Siapapun yang berada disana cepat keluar atau tempat ini akan aku ledakan sekarang juga!"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kau habis merampok dari toko senjata mana saja bisa mendapatkan sebanyak ini?"</p><p>Mata Jaehyuk berbinar saat orang asing itu memperlihatkan isi tasnya. Kini ia dan orang asing yang kepalanya hampir ia bolongkan dengan peluru berakhir terduduk berhadapan satu sama lain. Satu <em>Glock 17</em> dengan sekotak amunisi yang kira-kira cukup untuk menembakkan tiga puluh orang, sebuah <em>Tracking Point</em> yang amat Jaehyuk tahu kalau senjata itu cukup akurat untuk menembakan sasaran, beberapa senjata besar yang Jaehyuk tak tahu namanya beserta tiga granat tangan.</p><p>"Jaga omonganmu."</p><p>Jaehyuk lagi-lagi bungkam. Oke, ia tahu ia sudah salah bicara dengan mengatakan bahwa orang asing itu pencuri. Lagipula orang-orang yang Jaehyuk temukan dari daerahnya memang seringkali melakukan pencurian senjata karena barang itu dianggap ilegal dan hanya orang tertentu yang boleh memilikinya. Bodohnya, Jaehyuk baru sadar akan sesuatu, jangan-jangan orang ini bukan berasal dari daerahnya, karena sejak kapan distrik tujuh mempunyai alat persenjataan secanggih milik orang asing ini.</p><p>"Memangnya aku sepertimu." ujarnya lagi menyudutkan Jaehyuk.</p><p>Ya, skakmat. Belum ada dua jam mereka bertemu tetapi orang asing ini sepertinya sudah ahli dalam membaca pikiran Jaehyuk. Ia tahu, dibandingkan orang asing itu ia kalah telak. Senjata <em>Glock</em> satu-satunya milik Jaehyuk hanyalah bekas curian yang ia dapat dari depan halaman rumah temannya saat dirinya hendak kabur.</p><p>"Jaehyuk." katanya sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Dapat Jaehyuk liat orang asing itu mengernyitkan alisnya, ia terlihat ragu walau akhirnya tangan orang asing itu membalas jabatan tangannya. Tidak hanya Jaehyuk yang sempat tak yakin akan orang asing tersebut, nyatanya si lawan bicara pun. </p><p>"Asahi."</p><p>Jaehyuk menganggukan kepalanya. Ada secuil rasa penasaran yang masih mengusiknya. Lagipula, ia juga butuh teman untuk sekedar mengobrol, berbagi pikiran, bersenda gurau atau apapun asal tidak untuk saling bunuh-membunuh. Hidup sendirian penuh rasa takut tanpa siapa pun yang menemani selama hampir satu minggu membuat Jaehyuk perlahan mulai sesak karena kerap terjebak dalam kejenuhan.</p><p>"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja tadi?"</p><p>Bibir Jaehyuk mengerucut seketika, Asahi sedang meledekinya atau bagaimana?</p><p>"Sudah kubila-"</p><p>Asahi memotong perkataan Jaehyuk, menatap ke arah wajah Jaehyuk yang sudah siap untuk melontarkan kekesalannya karena tembakannya meleset, "Padahal kau tahu, aku juga sedang tak memegang senjata apapun di tanganku."</p><p>Jaehyuk mendengus, "Jadi, kau ingin mati sungguhan?"</p><p>"Bukankah orang-orang selain dari distrik satu sangat membenci orang-orang di distrik satu?" belum pertanyaan yang satu terjawab, Asahi kembali melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, "kau pasti dari— biar kutebak. Distrik tujuh 'kan?"</p><p>Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyuk, Asahi malah menanyakan pertanyaan baru untuk Jaehyuk. Jaehyuk ingin kembali melayangkan rasa kesalnya hingga ia tersadar akan sesuatu.</p><p>Tebakan Asahi yang tepat tanpa meleset sedikitpun. </p><p>"Asahi? Jangan bilang kau berasal dari distrik satu?!"</p><p>Jaehyuk melebarkan matanya saat baru menyadari hal ini. Asahi tidak menjawab, berarti jawabannya iya.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Distrik satu.</p><p>Distrik satu dan distrik tujuh. Ah, bahkan menyebut nama kedua distrik tersebut secara berdampingan aneh rasanya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Jaehyuk diam-diam duduk bergeser menjauhi Asahi. Sekarang, ia kembali merasa takut pada lelaki di sebelahnya. Merasa kecil berada di dekat Asahi yang notabenenya adalah seseorang dari distrik satu. Distrik yang diam-diam Jaehyuk paling hindari terutama disaat seperti ini. Tentu, apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena mereka semua membenci semua orang kecuali warga distrik mereka sendiri. Cukup untuk Jaehyuk merasa takut pada Asahi, bukan?</p><p>Sedangkan Jaehyuk, hanya seorang rakyat kecil dari distrik tujuh yang sejak ia lahir menyambut dunia pun bisa merasakan hawa ketidaksukaan distriknya pada distrik nomor atas. Ketidaksukaannya yang sudah lama menggaung hingga suara perdamaian hanya sebatas bisik-bisik kecil. Bisik kecil yang kalah telak dengan membaranya gaungan. Baik distriknya dan distrik nomor atas sama-sama menyimpan ketidaksukaan yang sudah mendarah daging.</p><p>Namun, Jaehyuk adalah Jaehyuk, ia sebenarnya tidak pernah setuju dengan apa-apa yang selalu diserukan oleh orang-orang dari asal distriknya. Semua propaganda, ajaran, dan persuasi yang setiap hari didengarnya itu tak pernah sedikipun berhasil mencuci otaknya. </p><p>Banyak— atau hampir semua kepala di distrik tujuh tidak pernah sedikitpun menyukai distrik nomor atas. Orang-orang dimana daerah tempat Jaehyuk tinggal alias distrik tujuh selalu berambisi ingin melawan atau bahkan menghancurkan salah satu distrik yang paling banyak menyimpan berbagai kecanggihan teknologi serta kekayaan materi dibanding distrik manapun, terutama distrik satu. Tapi, tidak dengan Jaehyuk. Lelaki yang kini beruntung masih bertahan hidup dari serangan wabah, tak pernah sedikitpun punya pemikiran yang demikian.</p><p>Selama distrik satu atau distrik manapun belum menyatakan perang secara resmi. Jaehyuk tentu akan tetap tinggal diam (karena sesungguhnya ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain diam) bersama harapannya akan kedamaian.</p><p>"Padahal aku ingin membantah hipotesaku kalau seluruh orang di distrik tujuh itu payah dalam menggunakan senjata. Tapi, dengan melihat <em>skill</em> menembakmu tadi. Kurasa hipotesaku kini naik status jadi fakta."</p><p>Asahi bertutur dengan nada yang terlampau santai, namun itu malah membuat Jaehyuk jadi dongkol sendiri. Iya, ia paham bahwa ia payah dalam menggunakan senjata. Tapi, bisakah Asahi untuk tidak menggeneralisir kalau seluruh penduduk distrik tujuh itu payah!</p><p>"Kalau aku memang iya. Tapi, kedua orangtuaku handal dalam hal tersebut." sahutnya kesal.</p><p>Keduanya kini tengah berjalan ke arah pintu minimarket, memastikan keadaan aman atau tidak. Langit yang sudah tidak lagi menunjukkan cahaya agak mempersulit keduanya karena jarak pandang mata mereka menjadi pendek. Jaehyuk dan Asahi harus menatap lekat-lekat keadaan di luar kalau mereka masih ingin selamat dari orang-orang <em>sakit</em> itu.</p><p>"Kalau distrik satu bagaimana?" tanyanya.</p><p>"Ya, begitu." Asahi menjawab singkat. Tidak terlihat tertarik untuk melanjutkan konversasi mengenai distriknya.</p><p>Jaehyuk memutar bola matanya malas. Kalau saja Asahi tidak membawa <em>Colt M4 Carbine</em> di sampiran punggungnya, Jaehyuk bersungguh ia sudah membolongi kepala Asahi dengan peluru dalam <em>Glock</em> miliknya sendiri. Namun, karena Jaehyuk masih ingin selamat dan tidak ingin kembali tinggal sendiri, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Lebih memilih fokus untuk tetap awas pada keadaan di luar minimarket. </p><p>"Distrik satu itu kaku. Aku muak." ujar Asahi tiba-tiba. Dengan Jaehyuk yang diam-diam mendengarkan.</p><p>"Entahlah, mereka terlalu berambisi untuk menguasai semua distrik. Ya, aku tahu, mereka semua memang punya senjata paling canggih dan segala teknologi yang mendukung." lanjutnya, "Namun, apa mereka tidak sadar kerakusan dan kehausan akan menguasai dunia yang ada dipikiran mereka bisa membuat distrik satu justru ikut hancur?"</p><p>Jaehyuk mengangguk, ia setuju. </p><p>"Padahal dengan sekali menjatuhkan senjata saja, sepertinya distrik satu akan menang dan yang lainnya akan kalah telak." Jaehyuk berucap kagum, "bukankah sekarang seharusnya kau saja yang membunuhku, Asahi?"</p><p>Tidak.</p><p>Asahi memang bagian dari distrik satu. Tetapi, pemikirannya jelas berlawanan dengan distrik satu. Ia tidak pernah menyukai ide dimana yang paling kuat adalah yang paling berkuasa. Semua orang berhak mendapat kedamaian dan harapan yang menyenangkan dalam hidupnya masing-masing. Tanpa tekanan apapun yang memaksa mereka.</p><p>Dan melihat Jaehyuk bagai harapan di tengah kegelapan yang sudah Asahi alami berhari-hari lamanya, setidaknya ia tidak lagi dipaksa untuk terjebak sendirian. Jadi, mana mungkin ia membunuh Jaehyuk ketika Asahi sendiri merasakan secercah harapan pada lelaki yang lebih tinggi di sampingnya?</p><p>Tunggu.</p><p>Apa barusan Asahi menganggap bahwa Jaehyuk adalah harapannya?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kau tidurlah. Aku yang berjaga. Zombi sialan itu masalahnya bisa saja muncul kalau kita berdua tertidur." ujar Asahi kepada Jaehyuk.</p><p>Jaehyuk menatap Asahi bingung, "Zombi?"</p><p>"Orang sakit yang daritadi kau sebut itu namanya Zombi. Kau tidak pernah mengikuti kelas biologi, ya?" sindir Asahi. Diam-diam menarik senyum kecil di bibir ketika matanya menangkap Jaehyuk yang lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya.</p><p>"Memang." balas Jaehyuk tak peduli. Ia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan tidur berbalik memunggungi Asahi. </p><p>"Besok kita pergi dari sini,"</p><p>Jaehyuk tidak bisa untuk tidak menanya kemana mereka akan pergi. Berhari-hari mendekam di minimarket ini sudah membuat dirinya terbiasa— sekaligus muak. Dan sekarang, ketika kesempatan datang untuk membawa ia pergi, Jaehyuk malah khawatir sendiri, bagaimana kalau ia mati diserang sekawanan zombi sialan itu saat di tengah jalan nanti.</p><p>"Kemana?"</p><p>"Distrik sembilan."</p><p>Entah sejak kapan, tubuh Jaehyuk sudah berada sedekat satu jengkal di sebelah Asahi. Jarak yang dibangun tanpa sadar kini dirubuhkan Jaehyuk begitu saja, membiarkan tubuhnya dengan Asahi berdampingan seperti paralel. Jaehyuk penasaran, ia tak pernah mendengar nama distrik sembilan sebelumnya. Dan lain dari malam-malam yang sudah terlewat, kali ini ia harus merelakan waktu tidurnya untuk mendengarkan Asahi bercerita tentang distrik sembilan.</p><p>"Setidaknya harapan untuk tetap bertahan hidup ada disana."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Juga <em>mungkin</em> disini.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for your time and have a nice day ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>